Returned
by Raidori
Summary: Six years ago Naruto died on a mission. It's a cold windy night and now he's back, only he's accompanied by seven other people. NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

**You know what? I'm just gonna skip this whole explaination crap**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**____________________________________________**

"Hey Sakura-chan!" A 15-year-old Naruto screamed.

A pink haired girl looked over her shoulder and waved at her blond friend.

"Hey Naruto! What's up?" She asked as he got closer.

"I know I've asked like a million times but." He started. "Will you go out with me? Just one date! I promise if you don't have a good time I'll stop asking you."

"Look Naruto you're very sweet to ask me out but I've always told you no. What makes you think I'll say yes now?" She asked him.

"Because I'm only asking for one date! And like I said if you don't like I'll stop asking." Naruto explained.

Sakura looked at him, at those blue eyes. She caved.

"Okay, but just ONE date. Understand Naruto?" She asked.

"But what if you like it?" He asked with a smile.

"I highly doubt it but if I do then maybe we can go out again." Sakura said.

"So I'll pick you up tonight? Sevenish?" Naruto asked.

"Okay." Sakura said.

She watched as her friend jumped back to what she assumed his house. Their date was in her opinion, GREAT! Sakura never knew Naruto could be such a gentleman. When he walked her back to her parent's she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"See you later Naruto." She told him.

That was eight years ago

"Sasuke are you gonna come back to Konoha or do I have to beat some more sense into ya'?" Naruto asked the Uchiha heir.

Squad 7 plus squad 10 and Gai's squad had been sent to get Sasuke back once again. This time they succeeded, Sasuke was on the ground with blood dribbling from his lip. There was no way out.

"Fine, take me back. Orochimaru hasn't taught me anything that good anyway." Sasuke smiled, SMILED!!

On their way back they set up camp for the night and Naruto went off by himself. That's what he did after a mission he'd go somewhere but stay within eyesight and relax.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke called.

Sakura turned around and faced him.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"When we get back to Konoha if my punishment isn't too bad, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked her.

She looked at him then looked back at Naruto. She looked at Sasuke with a small smile.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but I'm already seeing someone and he's too good to pass up right now." Sakura told him.

She walked over to Naruto and leaned into him.

That was also eight years ago

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said in a husky voice.

Sakura was licking his earlobe while she gently stroked his hardening member.

"What is it Naruto?" She whispered.

"I love you." He answered.

She giggled and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. They were horny teenagers who were caught up in the moment. Sakura had given her virginity to the last person she ever expected while Naruto gave his to the only person he wanted.

That was seven years ago

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Ino were standing at the gate getting ready for their mission. They were to go and capture a missing nin from Ame, this wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for the fact this man was ranked Kage level. Naruto saw this as one more chance to prove himself as the next Hokage while the other three members of the team were worried that this would end badly.

"Wait!" Sakura cried.

The shinobi turned around and saw the pink haired girl running towards them. She stopped infront of Naruto, she looked up at him and her eyes were watering.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked clearly worried.

"Don't go on this mission Naruto! Please this guy is ranked Kage level!" Sakura told him.

"I know, but this is just another chance to prove I'm a the perfect choice for the Rokudaime Hokage!" Naruto smiled.

"Baka! What good is having a chance to prove yourself if you die?!" She yelled at him.

"Sakura-chan what are you saying?" Naruto asked.

"Are you really that dense? I'm saying that I don't want to lose you!" She explained.

Naruto hugged her, she squeezed him tight.

"I'll be fine Sakura-chan I promise." He assured her.

"I can't stop you can I?" She asked him.

"No, you really can't." He said. "But how about this? I promise I'll come back to you."

She looked up at him, he had always made good on his promises. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, but you promise right?!" She asked him.

"Yes I promise Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

Sakura leaned up and kissed her blond knucklehead. He returned the kiss, Kakashi broke up the scene that could've easily become a full make-out.

"It's time to go Naruto."

Naruto stopped kissing Sakura and turned to his sensei.

"See you when I come back Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he jumped off.

That would be the last time she saw him while he was still Naruto.

"Hahaha! Konoha sends a chuunin to take me in? Are they really that stupid?!" Their target taunted.

He held Naruto by throat while the other three were panting. Naruto stabbed a kunai in the man's elbow and he dropped him. Naruto gasped for air but was kicked in the face.

"You little bastard!" The man yelled as he yanked the kunai out.

He grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and threw him into a nearby tree.

"Naruto!" Sasuke started.

"Sasuke no!" Naruto stopped him.

Their target had a crazy smile on his lips as he beat Naruto into dust. Naruto had obtained three broken ribs, a broken left arm and hand, a broken leg and a dislocated ankle. To top it all off the man had put a total of ten kunai and ten shuriken into Naruto. The blond man fell to the ground, his target began to walk to his teammates but he had a hand grip his pant leg in a flimsy grasp.

"Oh so you still have some fight left do you?" He chuckled.

He picked Naruto up and set him on his feet. Naruto somehow stood through the pain that flew through his leg. The man smiled charged up some jutsu Naruto didn't hear, then he was engulfed by water and high off the ground. He was slammed back into the ground but the water stayed around him threatening to drown him. Soon He was face-to-face with his attacker, he smiled then threw Naruto with the aid of the jutsu into the woods. By now he was drained of chakra so it was easy for the other Konoha nins to capture him.

"We've got to find Naruto!" Sasuke demanded.

"Right, you and Ino go look I'll keep watch over our target." Kakashi commanded.

Ino and Sasuke nodded and went into the woods where Naruto had flown. Following the trail of broken trees and turned up dirt they found a river. They only found two things that day, his headband and his shirt. Their trip back to Konoha was quiet and sad, when they told Sakura the news that Naruto was gone she fell to her knees and cried.

That was six years ago

Sakura now stood at the honorary grave Naruto had been granted. A woman of twenty-three now, she missed her blond boyfriend so much.

"Naruto I'm sorry but it's been six years. I have to move on, I love you though. You know that right?" She asked no one.

A pale hand rested on her shoulder and she looked at her new boyfriend.

"Are you ready to go Sakura?" He asked.

"Mmhm, let's go Sasuke-kun." She said.

They walked away hand in hand, she stole one last glance.

'I'm sorry Naruto.'

_**________________________________________________________________________________  
There's the first chapter, and yes I know there are PLENTY of stories like this. Ya know, Naruto dies everyone's sad then he comes back only what's this? He's not the same OMG!!!!**

**Just to let you know the next chapter I though of while I was listening to This is Halloween the Maryiln Manson version.**

**-Raidori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Argh, boredom strikes! Just as I'm writing the second chapter, of course!**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**_____________________________________________**

It was a cold and windy night, the perfect setting for the two events tonight. First event, it was Halloween. Second event, unbeknownst to Konoha a certin blond haired shinobi would be making a grand entrance tonight.

"Hey I thought I'd visit you tonight because I know who much you loved Halloween." Sakura said.

She was of course talking to Naruto's grave.

"Can't blame you though, free candy who can deny that?" She laughed a little. "Kami, I miss you so much."

"Sakura! Oh there you are, cmon' we're going to be late to the party!" Sasuke urged her.

"Hold on Sasuke-kun! I'm just talking to Naruto." She said. "Even six years later I still can't believe he's gone."

Sasuke hugged her from behind.

"He promised he'd come back!" She cried.

"Shhh, I know Sakura-chan but-

"Don't call me that! No one is allowed to call me that except Naruto." She cut him off.

"Come on, this place is making you sad let's get out of here." Sasuke said.

He took her hand and led her towards the middle of the village. Tsunade had decided to throw a village Halloween party this way everyone would get candy(WHOO!!!). There was only one catch, anyone who wanted candy had to dress up. But being in the spirit of Halloween all the ninja dressed up.

"Trick or Treat, Tsunade-sama." A little girl dressed like a cat said.

Tsunade smiled and put two handfuls of candy in her candy bag. The girl thanked her and ran off to her parents. Suddenly the wind blew very hard.

"Whoa! Damn what's with this wind tonight?" Asked Ino dressed up like a naughty nurse.(Ugh, Ino, Ino too much with all the little kids.)

"Who knows, maybe the weather knows it's perfect for Halloween?" Asked Chouji wearing a steak costume.

Little did they know, eight people were walking into Konoha as they spoke. Six of them were walking while one was sitting and another was standing next to them. The one sitting was carried on a chair that was attached to a platform.

"Do you think this is such a good idea?" The person standing next to the sitter asked.

"Do I think what is a good idea?" The sitting person asked.

"You know exactly what I mean! Coming to Konoha, you're supposed to be dead remember?" The person asked cleary annoyed.

"Heh, well you're supposed to be dead too." The person replied.

"Oh shut up." The person said.

"Now, now. Don't be mad Sukui-chan." The person chuckled.

"Well don't blame me when that one girl you told me about attacks and rapes you Naruto." The girl now known as Sukui said.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I heard just now Sukui-chan?" Naruto joked.

Sukui blushed and smacked Naruto over the head.

"Oww!" He whined.

"Hmph!" She looked away.

"Will you two stop flirting?" A man with silver hair asked.

"Yeah, it's bad enough we're carrying you." A girl with silver hair said.

"Kakusu,Kakureru." Sukui said. "Shut up."

They were about to snap back but then they saw the look in Sukui's eyes, they said death. Both silvered haired ninja looked forward and shut their mouths.

"Yeah, they're without a doubt twins." Naruto chuckled.

As they walked into Konoha the party was still going strong even with the wind.

"Oh come on Sakura! Live a little!" Ino told her friend.

She began to unzip Sakura's jacket knowing full well that all she had under was a flimsy orange shirt.

"H-hey! Let go!" Sakura said as she tried to get Ino's hands of her jacket. "You know full well this is my favorite jacket now let go!"

It was orignally Naruto's jacket but he had given it to her as a gift. She had never gone outside without even when Sasuke told her it was unhealthy to mourn over someone for so long.

"Oh just let go Ino!" Sakura snapped at her.

Ino with a huff let go but quickly went back to the party, Sasuke grabbed Sakura and made her face him.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

He kissed her and she kissed back.

"Thanks for letting us take a break Naruto, my arms were getting tired." Said a man with crimson hair.

They were still walking only now Naruto had created four shadow clones to carry him and Sukui. Naruto could get a good view of his friends from his position, they went in this order. Kakusu Kakureru who were the twins with the silver hair. Next the man with the crimson hair, his name was Keiji AKA The Wild Man. On the right side of Keiji was Eiji AKA The Peace Maker, they were brothers only Eiji had an azure color for his hair. Then there was Atsuko she had pale blond hair and pink eyes, next to her was Mitsuko she had raven colored hair and deep jade colored eyes. Keiji carried a large axe while his brother Eiji used a bo staff. Kakusu the male of the twins used a gauntlent on his right hand while his sister Kakureru used a gauntlent on her left hand. Atsuko used a long katana and Mitsuko used two daggers. Sukui, the one Naruto trusted the most had blue hair and matching blue eyes. She used the same thing Naruto did, a simple katana.

"Okay, so straight to the middle of the village? Where all the villagers are?" Keiji asked.

"Correct, let's give them a little scare." Naruto said.

"Why? I thought these people were your friends Naruto-kun." Atsuko said. It was no secret that she likes Naruto.

"Yes, but life's no fun without a good scare." Naruto said. (And so the lyrics begin, only fragmented among the people.)

As they walked they saw many people but Naruto ordered his six friends who were walking to go ahead. When everyone saw them they were worried because they all had this aura that they were looking for a fight. Plus the fact that they wore identical clothes didn't help. They all wore all black but their shirts went down to their calfs in the back and they had a slightly uplifted collar.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked.

Mitsuko looked at Atsuko and motioned her to go first.

"I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red." (don't hate me)

"I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair." Mitsuko threw in. (once again don't hate me.)

The ninja looked at them with a "What the fuck?" expression, well except Sakura and Sasuke they were off in their own little world making out. Next to go was Eiji.

"I am the clown with the tear-away face, here in a flash and gone without a trace."

"I am the "who" when you call "who's there?"" Kakusu said.

"I am the wind blowing through your hair." His sister said.

"I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling you dreams to the brim with fright!" Keiji finished with a creepy smile.

By now the ninja were getting scared that's when they heard a voice that they never expected to hear again.

"In this town don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!"

The six ninja clad in black looked behind them and smiled. Naruto finally made the seen but thanks to the darkness they couldn't see his face.

"Everyone scream! Won't you please make way for the very special guy?!" All six ninja screamed at once.

Naruto got closer, his clones put him down and poofed out of sight. They now could see the lower half of Naruto's face he had a small smirk. He had a katana in it's sheath in his hand, he slowly began to stand from his seat. Once he was a full height everyone could see him perfectly, his smirk still on his face that is until he saw Sakura and Sasuke. He was angry but then again he had expected this. In a way he knew that the minute he was gone she would run into Sasuke's arms and forget all about him.

"It's be a long time, ne Baa-chan?" Naruto said.

The busty Hokage didn't know what to say. Standing before her was the boy now a man who had been like a brother to her.

"N-Naruto?" Tsunade stuttered.

He didn't say anything only gave his famous smile. She ran to him and have him a hug which he returned.

"It's good to see you again." Naruto told her.

Tsunade backed up from the hug and looked at Naruto again, he hadn't changed all that much.

"Tell me, is my old apartment still standing?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah why?" Tsuande asked.

"Because I'm going to stay here for about a week and I need somewhere to stay." Naruto explained. "Oh and here's some money for my friends."

"What!? You're only staying for a week!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura wanted to know what the hell was going on so she stopped kissing Sasuke and went over to her teacher.

"Tsunade-shisou what's going....." Sakura drew out as she saw Naruto.

"Hey there Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"N-N-Naruto?" She managed out.

Here infront of her was the man she really loved.

'But he died six year ago! Didn't he? Am I going crazy?' Sakura wondered.

She quickly rushed him and held him in a tight embrace.

"Where did you go?! Why didn't you come back to me?!" She cried.

Naruto pushed her off of him and began to walk back to his apartment with his seven ninja following.

"If you need me I'll be at my old ass apartment." Naruto said.

Soon they were all out of sight and Sakura stood there crying.

**_______________________________________________________________________  
Yes I KNOW!! I totally ripped off the song This is Halloween don't kill me please!**

**And I know that this was a short chapter but the next one should be longer**

**-Raidori**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blah blah blabity blah blah (I don't know)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**__________________________________________**

"Are you okay Naruto?" Sukui asked.

Naruto was sitting in his chair in his old apartment with his seven friends around him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's just you the way you pushed Sakura off of you." Sukui said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto was starting to get annoyed.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Sukui snapped at him.

_Knock Knock_

"It's open." Naruto called.

Of course the person who walked in was the object of this little argument, Sakura. She looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Hi Naruto."

"Sukui, please go with the rest of our friends to that hotel I told you about. Sukui come back in an hour this should be all cleared up by then." Naruto said totally ignoring Sakura.

The seven ninja nodded and walked out the door. Once they were gone Naruto turned his attention to Sakura and motioned her to speak.

"Naruto are you okay? You've barely said three words to me since you got back." Sakura said.

He let out a long sigh then began to speak.

"Why should I speak to you Sakura-chan? You've got Sasuke to talk to you, neither of you need me around." Naruto said.

"That's not true! I could've just stood there in the middle of the village and cried but I didn't! I came here so I could tell you that I....l-

"That you love me?" Naruto's voice had a cold laugh in it.

Sakura was shocked, not by the fact that Naruto pretty much read her mind. No she was shocked because of the way Naruto said it, as if it was some fucked up joke.

"Tell me Sakura-chan, how long did it take you to move from me to Sasuke? A month, a day, or was it the second I was gone?" Naruto asked coldly.

"You jerk!!" She yelled at him. "Do you think that I let go of you so easy?!"

Naruto didn't say anything just looked at her while she continued.

"I went through major depression when they told me you had died Naruto! I was even considering suicide!" Sakura yelled. "Sasuke took me out a few times I won't deny that, but my mind was never on the food or the fancy place! My mind was always focused on you Naruto!"

'Sakura.' He didn't voice his thought.

"Do you want to know how long it took me to move on Naruto? It took six years, six long, cold, sad years Naruto!" Sakura cried. "Now that we're alone I just want one chance to prove to you that I love you!"

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Naruto asked.

Sakura unzipped her jacket down to her stomach and lifted her shirt so he could see her breasts. Naruto was the only person she would let make love to her. She got on her knees in a sitting position.

"I'm all yours Naruto, do whatever you want until your satisfied. This is how I'll show you that I love you." She told him.

Naruto got up from his chair and walked over to her. Sakura looked up at him and waited for whatever he was going to do. He got down to her level and put her shirt down then zipped the jacket back up.

"Naruto?" She asked.

"You don't have to offer your body to me to just simply get a point across Sakura-chan." He told her.

"Then what am I supposed to do to prove that I love you?" Sakura asked.

"Are you truly happy with Sasuke?"

"No."

"Were you happy with me?"

"Yes."

"Would you leave Sasuke for me?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me Sakura-chan?"

"With all my heart."

Naruto took her lips in a gentle kiss just like the ones he would give her all those years ago. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"That's all you had to do." Naruto told her.

Sakura cried into his chest and asked the same questions she asked earlier.

"Where did you go?! Why didn't you come back to me?!"

"Shhh, I'm here now Sakura-chan." Naruto rubbed her back.

"But from what I've heard you'll only be here for a week." Sakura looked up at him.

"I know." He said.

"But why Naruto? You're finally back and now you want to leave again?" Sakura asked him.

"I'm not going because I want to, I'm leaving because I have to." Naruto explained.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Sakura-chan, you know all about the Akatsuki." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"You see Sukui-chan and my other friends and I are going around this entire continent hunting them down. That way there will be no more worrying about them." Naruto said.

"NO!" She cried.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"I lost you once I'm not doing it again!" Sakura looked at him with watery eyes.

"Sakura-chan I am sorry but I have to do this." Naruto said.

"But why?! You just asked me all that stuff about who I loved and now you're going to leave me and expect me to just keep going like nothing happened?!" She questioned.

Naruto felt guilty, why was he doing this, this stupid mission? He could just stay here in Konoha and live with Sakura and be happy. But if he did that who would look out for Sukui? She was only 17-years-old without him around she would die. He began to fully realize his affection was torn between two people. Sakura the person he loved since he was just a kid and now Sukui the girl who helped treat his wounds when they found him and now he'll admit though he was much older than her he couldn't help but feel attracted to her.

"Let me come with." Sakura said.

"What?!" Naruto asked shocked.

"Let me come with you Naruto." Sakura said again.

"Are you out of your mind?" Naruto asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked him.

"Akatsuki are crazy and you know that! What if we get seperated if you do come with and they target you? You're strong I know but an Akatsuki member-

"I know Naruto, but I'd rather die knowing I was with you than live knowing that at any moment you could be getting your body torn apart by Akatsuki." Sakura cut him off.

"Sakura-chan.....no." Naruto said.

"Why?" She asked quietly. "I love you, don't you love me?"

"Of course I do, and that's why you can't come with me Sakura-chan." He began. "If you got hurt just because I wanted you to come with us so we could be together I would never forgive myself."

"But I'll be fine! I'm not letting you leave without me!" She told him.

"So there's really nothing I can tell you to calm you down is there?" He asked.

"No there's not and you know it!" Sakura said.

"If I can't say anything to calm you down how about I do this instead." Naruto said.

Sakura couldn't voice a question because she felt Naruto's lips on her's. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss and she instantly calmed down.

"If you're going to leave then can we maybe share this night together?" Sakura asked him.

"I'd love that Sakura-chan only, Sukui is going to come back and I think it would be awkward for her to come in and see us having sex." Naruto slightly laughed.

"Just go back to wherever you're living and I'll come see you tomorrow okay?" He asked. "We'll talk more about this then okay?"

She didn't want to leave but she could tell there would be no more arguing with him right now. She gave him one last kiss then went off to her house. On her way there she ran into her boyfriend or should she say ex-boyfriend?

"Sakura where did you go? I was worried." Sasuke said.

"I just went to see Naruto relax Sasuke-kun." Sakura told him.

"Are you okay did he hurt you Sakura?" He quickly asked her.

"I'm fine, Naruto would never hurt me." Sakura said. "But we need to talk Sasuke-kun."

"What about?" Sasuke asked.

"This whole thing we've got going, it's not working." She said.

"Wait a second. Are you breaking up with me Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'd say I'm sorry but we both knew this was never going to last." Sakura said.

"What are you talking about Sakura?! I thought this was really going to work!" Sasuke tried.

"Face it Sasuke-kun, you were there for me when Naruto was gone and, and I don't know." Sakura said.

"It's _him_ isn't it?" Sasuke growled.

"_He_ has a name." Sakura said.

She didn't say a word just continued back to her house leaving Sasuke with the image of Naruto burning in his brain.

**____________________________________________________________  
Poor Sasuke, Sakura said bye-bye but how long can he take it? Find out next time!**

**-Raidori**


	4. Over

**Argh sorry to all of you who might enjoy this story but I've just decided to stop writing it, just didn't happen the way I expected ya know**

**Well anyway there might be another story out soon but I'm not making any promises. Once again sorry to all of you who enjoy this story.**

**But to make it up to you would you like a preview of the possible new story? HAH! I knew you would *^-^***

**__________________________________________________________________**

Naruto hit Sasuke with a roundhouse then followed by sending three powerful punches to his gut which sent him flying across the makeshift arena. Sasuke got up and charged Naruto sharingan activated. He threw a punch but Naruto caught it and held the arm of the punch under his left arm. While he held Sasuke Naruto used his free hand to rock the back Sasuke's head with powerful punches then he took his left knee and got Sasuke right in the face.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing Sakura?" Ino asked.

"That depends, are you seeing Uchiha Sasuke the prodigy getting his ass kicked by Naruto the Dobe?" Sakura asked.

"Uh-huh." Ino said.

"Then yes." Sakura said.

'When did he get so strong? I know we haven't seen much of eachother in two years but wow!' Sakura thought.

She continued to look at their fight until she noticed something in Sasuke's eyes. He got that look, he wanted blood, Naruto's blood.

'They're going to kill eachother if I don't do something!' She screamed in her head.

Naruto charged up a Rasengan in his left hand while Sasuke charged up his Chidori then they rushed eachother. Just before their attacks would meet they grabbed the wrist of their opponent.

"STOP!!" Sakura yelled.

"You hear that Sasuke? Sakura-chan wants us to stop too bad though." Naruto said just so Sasuke heard.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I've been wanting to fight you for quite some time and I don't want this to ever stop." Naruto answered.

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Well there ya go and once more sorry to those of you who enjoyed the story**

**-Raidori**


End file.
